1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors in general and, more particularly, to electrical connector assemblies employing means to index one component with respect to another component and to electrical connectors known as pin connectors.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of mass-produced electronic products, it has always been desirable to produce electronic assemblies which are easy to manufacture, easy to assemble, i.e., can easily be assembled in a certain way without confusion, and are modular.
One means of providing an electronic assembly which could easily be assembled in only a given way is to use a polarizing pin or the like. In such assemblies, a polarizing or indexing pin is attached to one component so that it cooperates with either another component or a support member to position that first component in a given way with respect to the second component.
Another means of producing an easy-to-assemble electrical assembly is to use components that can be fit into a support member. However, all the designs in the prior art are such that manufacture and assembly of such components are relatively expensive or, such components cannot be easily used in associated with other components. In short, the prior art does not disclose an electrical assembly employing a plurality of electrical connectors which are easily manufactured, put together in a given way, and are easily interchangeable.